Resident Naruko
by Themightyshevenom13
Summary: Betrayal! In the playground of monsters Naruto and Sakura are betrayed by their Uchiha teammate in his mad quest for power. This betrayal sparks a change in the world that brings forward the true monster. Naruto Uzumaki is evolved into Princess Naruko Elizabeth Valentine. The ultimate combination of monsters she will break all limits. Harem fic. Rated M for graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

" _Your words were written in, Your words were written in. Cold blood. Yeah. Even with phantom power and ludicrous speed. I can't run because betrayal won't come from my enemies. Anatomy of a ghost, invisible friend. I won't pay for sanity so baby, here's a toast. To things much better left alone. It seems. I'm not everything you wanted me to be. In a dream on the way to the hospital I'll slip away. What's happening to me? And as you drag the lake and pull me out. Do you feel the shame inside of you? And as my body lays before you now. Do you feel my skin is cold?_ " _ **-Phantom Power and Ludicrous Speed by Pierce The Veil**_

 **Chapter 1: Change in the Forest, Hyper Hybrid Awareness!**

Our story stars in a forest that literally radiated death and was so dark the night could take pointers. This forest is located in the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves. It's been properly named the forest of death and many people fear it. Right now this forest is being used as the 2nd part of a yearly exam to test groups of genin, otherwise known as rookie ninja, to see if they're worthy and ready to become chunin. So far the exam had only been going on for 9 hours, yet the forest had taken several lives already.

We zoom in to a clearing in the forest where a blonde haired, blue eyes boy was glaring at a black haired boy with blood red eyes as the boy burned his arms. Off to the side unconscious is a pink hair girl. The blonde haired boy had three peculiar whisker like marks on each side of his face and tan skin. He was dressed in a orange and blue jumpsuit that could make the sun cringe from how bright it is. This boy is our hero and focus Naruto Uzumaki. The black haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha and he had just betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru of the sannin. The snake like man had promised the Uchiha the power to kill his brother, but had demanded that Sasuke kill his teammates. Sasuke had knocked out Sakura easily as she was a fan girl and pretty much useless. Naruto had put up a fight and had been winning until Sasuke had used the gift Orochimaru had given him. The tides had changed and Naruto's arms had literally been ripped off by Sasuke who was laughing with glee. Orochimaru watching from the trees chuckled and said "Well done Sasuke-kun. You don't even have to kill them now as the forest will do it for you."

Sasuke still laughing said "It feels so good to finally be rid of the dobe and the fan girl."

He turning asked "Can we go now?"

Orochimaru chuckling said "Yes let's."

He then grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto watching the two leave growled and started trying to think of a way out of this mess. He blinked when a voice he had heard only once said " **Damn I get blocked from you for 10 minutes and you end up knocking on death's door**."

Naruto growling said "It's not my fault Kyuubi. If Kakashi-baka and the village weren't so biased and loved kissing the traitor's ass I might have stood a chance."

Kyuubi sighing said " **Brat there's one way out of this, and you'd better pray to whatever gods you worship that it works**."

Naruto snorting said "I've long given up hope that any gods give a shit about me."

Kyuubi ignoring what Naruto said closed it's eyes and started trying to talk to it's old friend. At first nothing was happening until suddenly the entire forest became so cold the genin could see their breath. Naruto feeling this cold asked "What did you do Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi opening it's eyes said " **Brat get ready to test your little theory as you're about to meet a titaness first hand**."

Naruto eyes widened and he blinked when a voice that sounded to heavenly to be real asked "I wonder where Kurama-kun is. I heard his voice but I don't see him."

Naruto setting his eyes on the owner of said voice felt his face burn from how hard he was blushing. Standing in front of him was a woman standing at 6 feet even with long wind swept black hair. This hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were a shade of teal that he had never seen before. She had large 36 DD-cup breast that were covered sublimely by the dark green shirt she had on. She had a toned and tight stomach that would be abs. Her arms were lean but power packed. Her lower body was just as gorgeous as her upper body and was wrapped in a black knee-length skirt. She wore no shoes reveal her perfect feet. This titaness looking around blinked spotting Naruto.

Walking over she leaned forward and asked "Hello little one can you tell me where Kurama-kun is?"

Naruto laughing said "So his name is Kurama. Yeah he's in my stomach."

She blinked several times and asked "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighing explained what he meant. When he finished she was looking at him with pity shining in her eyes. Kyuubi already knowing what Naruto was about to say said " **Don't you dare say it you bloody idiot.** "

Naruto kept his mouth shut. The titaness turning asked "Hey Jill-hime what do you think."

Naruto and Kyuubi both blinked when in walked a woman with black hair, green eyes and tan skin. She was dressed in something Naruto had never seen before, but Kyuubi had. This woman is Jill Valentine, wife of the titaness in front of Naruto. She walking up to Naruto stared him in the eyes. She did this for five minutes before saying "He's worthy Selina."

The now named Titaness smiled and turned to Naruto and asked "How would you like to be saved?"

Naruto narrowing his eyes asked "What's the catch?"

Selina blinked several times before she said "The catch as you say is that you'll have an insatiable thirst for blood and sex."

Naruto and Kurama both blinked and Naruto asked "Is that it?"

Selina shrugging said "Also you could transform into a woman, become a vampire/werewolf hybrid, an disease ridden zombie/human fusion or even a winged dragon."

Naruto and Kurama blinked several more times and Naruto asked "Which one is most likely?"

Selina shrugged and responded with "I'm the Titaness of all Monsters and Queen of All Vampires, plus the Night. There's no telling."

Naruto hearing this sighed and looked at Sakura. His mind was instantly made up as he said "Do it."

His eyes widened when a pair of fangs sunk into his neck. His vision then went black for about five seconds before a brilliant array of colors and scenes flashed before his eyes. His blue eyes bore witness to many events and various monsters, including a monster with a ton of eyes. His vision then came back and he found himself staring at the trunk of a tree. He then screamed as an insane amount of pain flooded his body. Selina having just drank some of Naruto's blood picked him up and gently started to rock him in her arms.

Jill watching this touching scene picked up one of Naruto's burned arms and started to ponder how she could use them as a present to her new child. Selina looking down at Naruto's glowing stomach knew that in order for Naruto to transform Kurama was going to be removed from Naruto's body. This technically was going to kill him, but that was going to happen anyway. Naruto feeling a searing pain pass through his body screamed into Selina's somehow warm embrace. This scream was signified by a substantial amount of demonic chakra. Naruto now literally glowing with Kurama's chakra shut his eyes as once again his vision was flooded with images not of his own design.

Selina gently rocking him watched as Kurama was ejected from Naruto's seal and landed in a tree branch. Kurama now the size of a normal fox and down to 3 tails shook himself as he said " **I'm finally free. Thank Kami almighty I'm free**."

Jill already working on the present for Naruto ignored Kurama's statement in favor of making sure her plans would work. Selina still rocking Naruto back and forth could hear his heart beat starting to slow down. She watched as the color slowly drained from his body and his blue eyes dulled. She bit her lip as technically Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox had just died.

Naruto now feeling the coldest he had ever felt was catching small glimpses of the future, past and some reason another dimension. His heart beat then picked back up, at a slower rate than before. His skin darkened, but only by a small margin. His eyes regained some of their blue hue. Selina smiled spotting this as it meant her plan had worked. Naruto suddenly started to feel this overwhelming warmth spread through his body. It was like someone had lit him on fire, and instead of it being painful it was comforting. Selina smiled as slowly Naruto started to undergo more changes.

His blonde hair grew longer and started to change to a reddish brown, bordering the auburn. Most of the spikes flattened out, with one bang falling over the face. The whisker marks that marked his face faded away leaving a flawless face. The eyes shifted from blue into a alluring amethyst. This purple orb gained what looked like a bunch of intertwining serpents colored gold surrounding the slitted golden pupil. In the gaps of this pattern another peculiar pattern could be seen. It was shaped like screeching bats colored like grass and leaves. These patterns were the indication of a bloodline from another dimension.

This bloodline was a great **doujutsu** like the fabled Rinnegan, the Hyuga Byakugan and the Uchiha Sharingan. This doujutsu is **called** **Yūgōgan.** (Fusion Eye) His body then became cloaked in shadows, but Selina could feel the body changing. She felt his upper body transmogrify into that of a females. The shadows moved from the top part of the body to the lower part. A similar transformation happened here. When the shadows lifted a female was now being gently rocked in Selina's arms. Selina looking down at her new daughter giggled spotting the fit, yet curvaceous body of Naruko Valentine.

Two hours later and Naruko was sitting in a branch learning how to use her new powers and skills. So far she had discovered that she was a carrier for every known Bio Organic Weapon. At first Naruko had been confused until Jill had explained what that meant and shown her subjects with said things. Naruko was freaked out at first, especially when she witnessed the Plaga transform it's subjects. She got over that when she found out she was an amalgamation of several supernatural species including the mythical werewolf, the dreaded vampire and the iconic zombie. She was not looking forward to harnessing the powers of the last one. She was trying to harness the first two and had created an awesome attack.

She called it **Shōhi suru** and it made her transform into one of three things. The first was a swarm of vampire bats that would surround and drain the victim of it's blood. The second form was a pack of rats that would rip the victims apart leaving death. The last form was that of a swarm of scarab that literally consumed every part of the victim. She blinked when Selina snapped the neck of another genin here for the exams. Apparently she was supposed to be learning how to use her allure to make her enemies weak in the knees before slitting their throats or snapping their spines. Jumping down she vanished and with speed uncanny killed four genin by snapping their necks. Turning to Selina she asked "Why was I supposed to act like a helpless damsel when I can just do that?"

Selina sighing said "Because sometimes your beauty may be your best weapon."

Naruko shrugging bent over and picked up Kurama who was chewing on the leg of a rabbit. Nuzzling the most powerful bijuu like it was normal fox Naruko said "I'm mad you never told me you were so fluffy Kurama."

Kurama rolling his eyes said " **You never asked.** "

Naruko rolling her eyes dropped the fox and turning to Selina asked "So how am I supposed to curve my thirst for blood?"

Naruko didn't even flinch when Jill appeared with a plate of reddish cookies. Naruko tilting her head asked "What are those and how did you make cookies in the middle of the forest?"

Jill eye smiling said "We have access to our home, thus making cookies in the middle of the forest is easy. These are **Blood cookies**. They'll help curve your thirst for blood."

Naruko taking one of said cookies bit down on it and moaned. It was warm, gooey and had that taste of blood she craved. Taking the entire platter she handed one to Kurama. Said fox accepting the baked good blinked as Naruko tore through the platter of treats. Shaking his head he asked " **What's next**?"

Jill pleased as her new daughter consumed the treats she had baked said "I teach Naruko-chan the basics of my combat style."

Naruko shaking her head and licking her crumb covered lips said "Cool."

Three days later and Naruko was sitting in the room given to her and Sakura once they reached the tower. They had informed Kakashi and everyone else of Sasuke's betrayal. Outrage had occurred and cries for Sasuke's death has filled the air. Naruko had easily ignored all of this in favor of sucking on a blood pop. She was still sucking on said sweet, yet savory delight. Sakura was in the bed across the room still trying and failing to process the betrayal of her oh so precious Uchiha. Kurama curled up on Naruko's stomach was in the form of a jaguar cub.

He didn't like not being in his original form, but Naruko had soothed the raging bijuu with a nice tummy rub. The mighty bijuu had crumbled and purred like an oversized kitten.Naruko could still feel said bijuu purring on her stomach as she pondered how things were about to change as no doubt the old man had gotten the papers from Selina and Jill by now and was reading them. A giggle escaped her mouth picturing the looks on the faces of the shit eaters who treated her wrong back when she was still Naruto. Her eyes then cut to Sakura who whimpered in her sleep.

Naruko sighed already figuring out what her pink haired crush was whimpering about. Shutting her eyes she reached inside of her and activated the Siren part of her abilities. She reaching down and scratching Kurama behind his ears started to softly hum a tune, that she knew would have a soothing effect on Sakura and most of the tower. A smile wormed itself on her face when Sakura stopped whimpering. She giggled when Kurama started to nuzzle into her stomach, as apparently her soothing tune had worked on him also. She then deciding to get some shut eye as tomorrow was the prelims, let go of her conscious state and was soon slumbering peacefully. She never noticed Sakura in a trance getting up and walking over to her bed.

 **Hello my adorable little Klyntar it's me themightyshevenom13 here with the joint story of myself and Lola Senju. It's called Resident Naruko and it's Naruko basically as the ultimate and stable Bio Organic Weapon like the one's created in the Resident Evil series. Yes Naruko will have the one from Resident Evil 7, the sorta new one they came out with. She's also EVERY mythical or legendary creature/monster. It's mainly focused on Werewolf and Vampire for the tie in with the Underworld series. The dōjutsu will be further explained in the next chapter, well more like the author's notes. By the way this will be a harem fic with both Sakura and Temari locked into said harem. We will most likely post a poll to get the others."**

 **Lola Senju "There will actually be 2 harem's in this story. Naruko is going to have a harem with at least 16 females while the second harem will belong to either Karin Uzumaki or Tsunade Senju. It depends on the poll really who gets the second harem. Also there may be small traces of Dracula Untold, Blade 1,2 and 3 and Fairy Tail. Also we're working on another joint story this time with Ttjod-sama who wants you all to know he's working hard on updates for you all, it's just he's been busy with trying to start his own YouTube channel and other things. We're thinking maybe sticking to Naruto but making him a saiyan and, key word is AND a God of Destruction. The idea came to us after surfing YouTube and goggle images. The concept is that Naruto is the Saiyan God of Destruction raised by the gorgeous Vados and trained by Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Trunks(Future) and Beerus. Yeah that's right I said Bardock. She-Venom was surfing the web and came across some badass images of SSj4 Bardock and since in Xenoverse 2 you can play as a SSj3 Bardock we thought why not. We haven't ironed out any other details yet but when we have we'll let you know. Anyway as always review and/PM with questions, concerns and comments.**

 **She-Venom and Lola "Review or face the wrath of both Karoly and Karoly Black!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"** _I made a brand of my own poison that I gave to you. It was the first of my experiments, I'm going to put you through. Now it'll only make you dizzy, sick and paralyzed. I think you'll live without the antidote, the ending's a surprise. I think you'll lie. One fell out of my dreams. It crept into my heart. Found the one and made it's home there. I can't help what I've become. And when it's over stay true and act the part. I know it won't last but that's the way it goes!_ " _ **-Demons by Mayday Parade**_

 **We own nothing except original jutsu, original weapons, original characters, and the concept behind this story**

 **Chapter** **2: Princess Naruko Valentine, Prelims and Two Battles!**

Two hours later Naruko was woken up by Iruka who looked nervous as hell. Rubbing her sleepy eyes she asked "What's up Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka said "Hokage-sama and the council wishes to speak with you."

Naruko getting out of her mat yawned and asked "Why?"

Iruka still looking nervous said "It has to do with you being a Princess now."

Naruko hearing this blinked several times before getting up and placing the still sleeping Kurama in her spot. Shaking the rest of the sleepiness away she said "Lead the way Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said "I would but your mothers, mainly Lady Jill has requested a change of clothes for you before you meet the council and Hokage-sama."

Naruko curious asked "Where is these change of clothes?"

Iruka gulping reached into the scroll Jill had handed him and summoned the clothes. Naruko's eyebrows twitched spotting the horrendous and most likely expensive and frilly princess dress Jill had sent. Naruko sighing accepted the dress and closed the door. She taking off her top turned to find Kurama staring at her. Rolling her eyes she summoned a large swarm of bats to block his view. Changing into the dress she growled when her hair went from it's natural down state into a princess ponytail.

Shaking her urge to change her hair back away, she dismissed her swarm of bats. Kurama burst into uncontrollable laughter spotting her. She sending him a glare was extremely tempted to turn him into a harmless rabbit. Sighing she opened the door. Iruka standing there now with Kakashi and for some reason Kurenai blushed spotting her. Kakashi did the same, while Kurenai whistled. Naruko closing the door reached into the dress and pulled out a book. It was book Selina had given her and it was about Telekinesis and other things. She then followed the three higher ranked people to the council room. She sitting in the chair designated for her handed her book to Kakashi and put on her most serious face. She instantly locked eyes with her grandfather in all but blood. He coughing said "Princess Naruko Elizabeth Valentine, daughter of Lady Selina Valentine and Lady Jill Valentine. We the council of Konoha and the Hokage wish to talk to you about exports and traits for the village and any royal decrees you wish to issue."

Naruko storing her new middle name away for later thought back to what Jill had told her about the chief exports their dimension could give out. She smiling said "My clan and lands can give the village of Konoha upgraded weapons, along with life saving medical equipment that blows what elemental nations away, a new breed of canine for the Inuzuka clan to breed their already impressive ninja hounds with, my mother's special recipes for the Akamichi to try out, I myself can give the Aburame clan the new insect hybrid the _**Vampirus Scarabaeidae**_ otherwise known as the Vampire Scarab. I can gift the Yamanaka clan with specials flowers grown in the garden that will make Konoha more powerful. I can offer the Nara clan the summoning contract to the Shadows. I can offer the Hyuga a way around their idiotic caged bird seal."

She then took a break to let what she said digest. She could see that everyone in the room was pondering over what she had said. Except for Shibi Aburame who licked his lips as the prospect of such an legendary insect.

She the continued with "I can offer the Sarutobi clan one of my three bloodlines to boost their power and in the case of Hokage-sama his chances of surviving his next major battle. As for the Hatake clan, which my sensei is the only surviving member of, I offer him one of my three bloodlines. For the Yuhi clan, which Kurenai-sensei is the last of I offer her the right to sign the Bat summoning contract. I offer my first sensei, Iruka Umino, last member of the distinguished Umino clan the wolf summoning contract."

She then glaring at the drooling civilians and ignoring the shock rolling off of the shinobi and all three sensei in the room said "Now I want you civilians to listen closely to what I'm about to say. There was two of us that you so blatantly hated and despised. I didn't know her name before the second exam and I couldn't do anything about it, but right here and now I'm declaring that Mitarashi Anko is hereby under the royal protection of the Valentine clan. If anyone ever mistreats her I myself will personally punish them."

She then coughing said "Now for the royal decrees. First and foremost I hereby declare Uchiha Sasuke an enemy of the Valentine clan and thus if I or any member of the Valentine clan comes across him he will be killed on sight. My second decree is that Ichiraku ramen is to be named the official food of the royal house of Valentine. My third decree is that Sarutobi Hiruzen is to be given four, no make it six assistants to help him deal with the paperwork. This rule will apply to all future Hokage after he retires. My fourth and final decree is that D-rank missions to be given to the academy students to help prepare them for their future teams and so that they can get used to the team dynamic, instead of being thrust into it."

Everyone blinked hearing the decree's. Sarutobi quickly agreed in his mind worshipping golden statues of Naruko. Everyone else agreed, including the grumbling civilians. Naruko once this was done pulled out her book and followed Iruka back to her room.

Two days later Naruko was standing in front of Kakashi with Sakura hanging on her arm. Kurama having actually been transformed into a rabbit was sitting on the ground trying his hardest to intimidate Naruko. Naruko easily ignoring the killing intent the fox was sending her was half listening to the man proctoring the prelims as her eyes were checking out all of the gorgeous females in the room. Her eyes kept being drawn to Kurenai, Anko, Temari and Ino. She then blinked when Hayate asked "Would anyone be willing to battle twice?"

She lifted her hand and Hayate asked "Are you sure?"

Naruko nodded as she had no problems fighting twice. Hayate then directed everyone's attention to the screen and everyone watched as is rolled through names. When it stopped the names Naruko Valentine and Neji Hyuga could be seen. Hayate directing everyone upstairs looked at the two fighters. Neji with an arrogant look on his face said "You should just give up and spare yourself the embarrassment."

Naruko literally being able to smell the arrogance rolling off of Neji sighed and wondered if killing this fool would be bad. Cracking her neck she asked "Tell me Hyuga do you believe in legends?"

Neji confused asked "Why does it matter?"

She closing her eyes asked "Have you heard the legend of the vampire?"

He snorted and said "Vampires are just that legends."

Naruko shaking her head said "That is were you're wrong Hyuga."

She then vanished and everyone gasped when Neji was sent flying across the arena. Deep claw marks appeared in the ground. Neji landing was trying to find Naruko having never witnessed someone so fast. He looking around hadn't even registered that Naruko was literally standing behind him. Hell she was so close their backs were nearly touching. She with her eyes closed could hear his heart beating as he searched for her. Leaning forward she asked "Who are you looking for?"

Neji gained wide eyes as he slowly turned to find himself staring her in the eyes. She smirked and vanished. Neji was once again launched clear across the arena. Kakashi having his sharingan eye out was having troubles keeping up with Naruko. Lee and Gai with wide eyes were shocked as someone was moving faster than them. Neji now slightly terrified was trying to even spot Naruko.

Said person was using her enhanced speed to literally run circles around Neji. She was doing this as she decided what she would do to Neji, as the boy was obviously arrogant and needed to be taken down several pegs. She watching him try and fail to find her considered plucking out his eyes as the boy did need them to execute his precious clan jutsu, but that would be a little drastic. She then looking at his hands considered breaking them, but again that might be considered drastic and downright mean. Shaking her head she then remembered that she was the carrier for every single Bio Organic Weapon made. If what Jill told her was true then her body was creating new biological organic weapons. This gave her an idea.

The Hyuga would most likely try to strong arm her into a deal more suitable for them, but if she could change Neji then she'd have a leg up over them. Smirking she jumped into the air. Floating with a large cloud of bats she asked "Kurama has my body created any bio organic weapons?"

Kurama in his rabbit form chirped several times and then twitched his whiskers. Naruko rolling her eyes said "Just tell me already you stupid rabbit or I'll turn you into strips of bacon and set you in front of Chouji."

Everyone blanched and Kurama quickly told her what she wanted to know. Naruko smiling looked at the confused Neji and landed on the ground. She dropping into Jill's taijutsu stance which was a combination of Muay Thai, Tae Kwon Do and Krav Maga thrown together with several deadly MMA fighting styles and a few chakra powered attacks. This potluck style of fighting was called **Monsutāsureiyā** ( _ **Monster Slayer**_ ) and it fit with what Jill had been battling all of her career. Neji spotting said stance snorted arrogantly and asked "What kind of pathetic thrown together style is that?"

Naruko smirked and said "It's the fighting stance of my mother, Queen Jill Valentine. Don't worry I haven't fully mastered it yet."

Neji dropping back into his clan's stance said "You were a fool to let me know that."

She quirking an eyebrow said "I wasn't talking to you when I spoke the last part. I was talking to everyone else. This includes you old man."

Neji snarled as in his mind this weakling was being arrogant. Naruko having a handle on her mind reading abilities smirked and said "I'll defeat you in five minutes flat."

This enraged Neji even more so he charged her recklessly. This what she had wanted as she was about to infect Neji Hyuga with her body's first bio organic weapon. When he was within a inch from her, she used her immense speed and grabbed his right arm. She then compounding her immense speed with her impossible strength slammed him into the ground with a resounding thud. Everyone flinched when the ground underneath Neji cracked. She ignoring their group flinch tuned her ears to his heart. She hearing it palpitate smirked as her actions were working.

She knowing his heart needed to be working in overdrive for her plan to work. Picked him up and held him above her head by his arm. She without a hint of mercy in her eyes slammed him down face first into the ground. She still with a grip on his arm reached out and grabbed the other one while he was still dazed. She placing her right foot on his back said "Scream if this hurts."

She then applied pressure to his back while applying her immense strength to his arms. Neji gritted his teeth refusing to let this bitch hear him scream. He had no clue said woman could read his mind. She gained a dour look on her face as she placed her other foot on his back and applied pressure. Neji feeling this tried to stop himself from screaming, but his pain sensory organs overloaded his will and a gut wrenching scream escaped his mouth.

Everyone flinched hearing this, except Kurama who twitched his whiskers liking this. Naruko hearing him scream ignored it in order to listen to his heart. She hearing it beat a million miles an hour knew it was time to act. Leaning forward she sank her fangs into his arm. Neji cried out in pure agony feeling this. Naruko clamping down felt some of her new parasitic friends climb out of her mouth and some of the viruses in her transfer from her fangs to his bloodstream. Everyone gained wide eyes as the parasitic friends were actually visible as they crawled from his arm to various vital organs.

Naruko held on tight as she heard her parasites, which she was naming **Kurama** after the being that had shared her body for so long, attached to his vital organs and made the work harder. As for the virus she had injected into him she was naming it **K-virus** as it would most likely mutate Neji into some kind of fox mutant. Letting go she quickly transformed into a clutter of bats and flew as high as possible. Reforming into herself she wiped the blood from her mouth and said "Behold the liberation of Neji Hyuga as he transcends the limits thrust upon him by his clans foolish traditions."

Neji dropped to his knees and started to at first cough up blood. This quickly shifted into him puking up blood and what looked like small eggs. Neji feeling his organs being changed screamed and clawed at his skin. He hadn't even registered that his arms were no longer broken. He screaming could feel himself changing. Everyone watched with morbid fascination as Neji slowly mutated into a beast of immeasurable power. Neji resembled a large bipedal brown fox, with a tail that had a large glowing yellowish red eye in the middle of it. Neji's headband fell to the floor and the bandages that had covered up his caged bird seal fell to the ground. Everyone gasped as said seal was no longer there. Neji roaring dropped down to all fours and growled out "Where are you weakling?"

Naruko rolling her eyes mentally asked " _What do you think Kurama? Should I show him what true power looks like_?"

Kurama twitched his whiskers in response. She laughed as he had just told her to crush Neji. Dropping down she asked "Neji do know why the fox isn't considered an apex predator by many?"

Neji growling didn't respond and lunged at her. She laughing transformed into a clutter of bats again. Moving around the room she laughed tauntingly and asked "What's the matter Neji can't handle your new power?"

Neji roaring opened his mouth and fired a beam of pure chakra at her. She scattering reformed in the corner with a smirk on her face. Neji spotting her swung with his right hand and unleashed six claws of chakra. Naruko laughing swung herself and created a wall of blood and earth. This solidified and stopped Neji's attack cold. Neji growled spotting this and roared. He then unleashed an gigantic beam that destroyed the wall to reveal nothing. Naruko behind him whispered " _I'm over here_."

Neji swung with his tail and missed her by a mile. She laughing formed in the air and lifted her hands up. She with her doujutsu glowing said "This is your downfall Hyuga."

She then slammed her hands down and said " **Densetsu Style: Mezameru ky** **ō** **fu jutsu**!"( _ **Legend Style: Waking Terror Jutsu**_!)

Jaws dropped when the ground literally split open and thousands of decaying and maggot riddled hands reached out and latched onto Neji. Said fox boy tried valiantly to free himself, to no avail. Naruko appearing in front of him smirked and said "Time for you to learn that those legends aren't just made up Neji."

She leaning forward summoned a huge storm of screeching vampire bats to block out the view so that only Kurama could see. She then bit down hard on Neji's neck and drained almost all of the blood from his body. This forced Neji back to his human form. Removing her fangs she drew her right fist back and landed a solid punch just as the bats dispersed. Smiling she said " **Taijutsu: Fist of the Mighty Queen Jutsu!** "

Neji was launched clear across the room and hit the wall with a solid thud. Turning to Hayate she said "This battle is over Proctor-san."

Hayate nodding declared Naruko the winner and blinked when she transformed into a small clutter of bats and appeared sitting beside Kakashi. The rabbit that had been in Sakura's arms was now sitting in her lap as she slowly stroked behind it's ears. The rabbit(Kurama) leaned into her hand as she said "Please get on with the other battles."

Hayate nodding started the other matches. Naruko easily ignored these matches as she continued to check out the females in the room and pet Kurama. Said rabbit was in heaven as Naruko pet him like he was a common rabbit which he wasn't. Naruko blinked spotting Sakura getting utterly stomped by Ino. Sighing she said "Oi Sakura-chan."

All eyes moved to her including Sakura. She leaning forward tossed Kurama out on the field. Said rabbit gained wide eyes wondering what did he do. Naruko said "I invoke. Evolve Kurama."

Suddenly Kurama was wrapped in a clutter of bats. At first it was the same size and shape of the small rabbit, until it started to rapidly grown. When the bats vanished something large and heavy dropped to the ground. Ino and Hayate both took several steps back finding a massive 2 headed wolf. Kurama chuckling at his new form walked over to Sakura and licked her. She blinking turned to Naruko who smiled and said "Behold the guardian of the Valentine clan. My precious little monster Kurama Y. Valentine."

Sakura and everyone else blinked and she asked "Why is he down here instead of guarding you?"

Naruko giggled and said "Because you're gonna be my girl someday and as I'm the princess of the Valentine clan, he'll be guarding you."

Sakura blushed darkly hearing this and Sasuke Uchiha was completely pushed out of her mind as images of her being a princess and Naruko's lover filled her mind. Ino hearing this felt jealousy rear it's ugly head. She without hesitating rushed forward and clocked Sakura across the jaw. This sent the pink hair girl into the wall and knocked her out. Kurama spotting this whined as this meant he didn't get to play. Sure enough Sakura was checked out and found to be unconscious, making Ino the victor. Kurama whining again was covered by the bats once more as he was transformed back into his rabbit form. Naruko catching him nuzzled him and said "Don't worry Kurama-kun you'll get a good battle soon."

He chirped hearing this and nuzzled her back. Everyone else just stared at her strangely, not that she cared.

When it was finally time for Naruko to battle again almost all of the other battles had been fought. She had watched many of her friends battle and had judged them for their actions. She had also seen many potential opponents battle and so far the one that had pissed her off the most was the insomniac known as Gaara. Something wasn't right about that boy and her very blood told her so. Plus Kurama didn't like the smell of the boy or his complete control over sand.

She had also watched Shikamaru dominate his battle and concluded that her friend may be lazy, but behind his lazy demeanor lay a calculative and genius mind the world had never known. Naruko didn't know if she'd win if she ever got in a fight with Shikamaru, but she knew she'd push the lazy bastard to his max. She had also witnessed Shino battle and the bug boy was just as much of a threat as Shikamaru as they were both very smart and had skills.

Shaking her head she focused on the one person who had yet to battle. The kunoichi from the sand team, Temari Subaku had yet to battle. This meant that Naruko would most likely face her in her second battle. Kurama who she had been petting was in literal heaven as what he assumed was his owner treated him like he was a ordinary rabbit. Naruko then hearing Hayate call out her name along with that of Temari. Handing her favorite rabbit to Kakashi she once again transforms into a clutter of bats.

Appearing on the ground floor she tried to keep her eyes on Temari's teal eyes, but they strayed to Temari's somewhat hidden bosom. Temari with her fan ready rolled her eyes as the so called princess acted just like a man and stared at her breast. Hayate looking at both fighters asked "Are you ready?"

Temari nodded while Naruko held up both hands. Everyone was confused until both a dark shadowy hand connected with Naruko's left and a glowing heavenly hand connected with the Naruko's right hand. Naruko closing her eyes felt the two hands slowly transform into large jeweled gauntlets. Opening her eyes she clenched her fist and said "Behold the head of Fenrir and the maw of Beowulf."

Everyone blinked wondering why she had named her gauntlets after two infamous mythical or legendary wolves. Kurama in Kakashi's arms twitched his whiskers as he knew why she had named her gauntlets this and also knew that Naruko was a wolf in all forms. Naruko lowering her hands smiled at Temari and asked "Do you believe in legends Temari-san?"

Temari swinging her fan forward said "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot like your first opponent."

Naruko giggled hearing this and asked "Do you believe in werewolves?"

Temari and everyone else blinked. Temari snorting said "No I don't believe in bipedal wolves that roam the nights looking for their next meal."

She gaining a scowl said "I believe in real monsters. The kind that haunt deserts and mercilessly kill people and bathe in their blood."

Naruko blinked and wondered what kind of monster she was talking about. That is until Kurama in his current form chirped multiple times and informed her just what kind of monster Temari was talking about. Naruko's face grew serious as she said "I don't know why you know of the monster Tanuki known as the Ichibi but I know that I will reveal to you a new level of monster."

She then surged her chakra through her body and dropped into her taijutsu stance. Temari ready sent a wave of air at Naruko. Said person literally swung one of her hands and ripped the air apart. Naruko then using Temari's shock to her advantage and vanished using her insane speed. Appearing behind Temari with here werewolf powers activated she swung with her right hand and cried out " **Fire Style: Scorching Phoenix Jutsu!** "

Temari and everyone else gained wide eyes when from Naruko's hand a gigantic phoenix made of fire soared towards Temari. Said sand kunoichi switched places with a log just as the flames touched her blouse. She appearing swung down with her fan and created a vacuum that sucked up all of the oxygen in Naruko's attack. Naruko impressed by this swung with her other hand and said " **Wind Style: Arid Nirvana Jutsu!** "

Temari watching as a very powerful wind jutsu came her way countered with her own powerful wind jutsu. She had no clue this is what Naruko had wanted. Naruko smirking put her other hand forward and said " **Earth Style: Opening to the Underworld Jutsu!** "

Temari's eyes widened when Naruko's attack created a giant chasm. Jumping back she was shocked as Naruko had just shown herself to have three elements. Her momentary distracted state cost her as she never noticed Naruko transformed into a large cloud of bats. Naruko moving until she was directly behind Temari, shifted her right hand into that of a werewolf and reached out of the clutter. Temari's instincts suddenly screamed at her to move. She jumping into the air gasped spotting Naruko's wolf hand. It was identified as Naruko by the gauntlet still attached to the hand and arm. Plus it was coming out of a large cluster of bats.

Naruko withdrawing her hand let the clutter part as she took a deep breath in. When it was wide enough she opened her mouth and unleashed a huge stream of green water. Temari barely had time to replace herself with a log as it was coming very fast. Naruko watching Temari dodge shifted into a full blown wolf, no not a werewolf but a wolf. Blasting towards Temari she tackled the full fledged suna kunoichi to the ground. Shifting back into her human form she sat down and following the lead of Jill started to pound on Temari from above.

Temari putting up a futile guard felt each hit Naruko landed on her. Each blow was thunderous and made a resounding sound throughout the arena. Naruko didn't even notice when her eyes bled red and an aura of power appeared around her. She continuing her attack started to increase the power behind each attack. Temari lasted for six minutes under this relentless assault before her guard broke. Naruko spotting said guard break connected a jaw breaking punch to Temari's face. She then jumping off was in the air as she once again turned into a large clutter of bats. She spreading this pack of bats in the air said "This match is over."

She then brought her chakra forward and said " **Densetsu Style: Boseki no Kisu jutsu!** "( _ **Legend Style: Kiss of the Gravestone jutsu!**_ )

Eyes widened when from the cloud of bats two large tombstone appears and slammed down around Temari. Said girl with wide eyes watched as said items slowly turned into one very large tombstone. The ground underneath her then opened up and swallowed her whole. She screamed as she was literally buried alive. Everyone except Kurama blanched as the tombstone became etched with Temari's name, birthday and other things. Hayate quickly called the match in Naruko's favor. The earth then parted to reveal an unconscious Temari clutching her fan like a lifeline. Naruko having used her telepathic abilities as Temari panicked underground had wide eyes as she now had info about a planned attack on her village and about the jinchūriki of Suna. She knew she needed to tell the old man and others about this, before she forgot or it was too late. She vanishing in a clutter of bats appeared beside said person and whispered what she had just learned in his ear. Sarutobi felt his eyes widen at the information just given to him. He quickly signaled for some anbu to capture/detain Temari.

Hayate watching the anbu take Temari away called all of the victors down to the battlefield and watched as Anko passed out numbers. Naruko with Kurama in her arms smiled when she was given two and was placed against Gaara. Ino was facing Kankuro and Kiba was facing Shikamaru. Shino was up against Ten-Ten and that was the finals. Sarutobi then told them they had a month and a half to prepare for the finals before dismissing them. Naruko blinked when she was wrapped in a clutter of bats, and she wasn't doing it.

She blinked finding herself in a very large bedroom, fit for a princess. She looking around set the once again a fox Kurama down and explored the room. She opening the closet and ignoring Kurama climbing on the bed scowled spotting the many frilly princess dresses. She instantly realized this was her room at Castle Valentine. She turned when the door opened and in walked in Jill and Selina. Jill was of course carrying a tray of treats while Selina had several books. Naruko was about to ask a question when Selina said "We have a lot of work to do if you want to be able to go toe to toe with the One tails in the short amount of time you have."

Jill picked up with "We also need to work on your weapon skills so be prepared to break all limits."

Naruko hearing this blinked but then accepted one of the Blood cookies and said "Bring it on!"

 **Yo it's She-Venom here with the 2nd chapter of Resident Naruko. In this chapter Naruko talks to the council, issues some royal decrees and the prelims happen. Naruko is going to battle twice. The first battle is her versus Neji, while the second is her versus Temari. We also get some original jutsu along with the Legend release. Also we witness Naruko's ability to transform Kurama into anything she wishes.**

 **Lola Senju "The first Legend Style jutsu was inspired by the black ops Zombies series as that's how they tend to spawn. It also inspired by that old horror movie, Night of the Living Dead. The second Legend Style was inspired by Solomon Grundy from the DC universe and the Undertaker's Tombstone Piledriver pin Finisher move. The Taijutsu was something we came up with after playing several old school Resident Evil games. As stated before Temari and Sakura are confirmed members of her harem and we've already decided what the two will be transforming into. Another confirmed members is going to be Harley Quinn and Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto is either going to be a Wraith or a Ghoul.(Tokyo Ghoul Style) Harley is going to be Dragon(Hydra Class) or a Demon(Djin Class). We haven't decided yet. Anyway if you guys want her to have any specific attacks or weapons let us know and as always leave a review or send us a PM. Also be on the look out for a new story depicting our version of A God Of Destruction Naruto."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** _You and I; we share the same disease. Cover up; compromise what we grieve. I've let more than share of revivals die. This isn't pretty but it's who I am tonight!"_ _ **-Make A Move by Icon For Hire**_

 **Chapter 3: Training, Swords and Interrogations!**

Two hours later and Naruko was drenched in her own sweat as Selina and Jill trained her. Right now she was working on her transformations, as she was forced to fight her way through a large crowd of zombies. She wasn't alone in her training as beside her in his five tail form Kurama was getting his form back as he was used to being a giant nine tailed fox of immense power, he needed to adjust to his new power. Naruko feeling a zombie run towards her jumped into the air and shifted into full wolf form. Landing she opened her mouth and to her shock breathed out a stream of diamonds.( _ **Insert 115 by Elena Siegman from COD :Zombies!**_ )

This cut down half of the zombies. Kurama jumped on this and slammed all five of his tails down on the ground. This created an earthquake that in turn created several fissures. These cracks in the earth swallowed up the zombies. Naruko spotting all of the threats gone was about to transform back into her human form when she remembered the Tyrant. Groaning she turned and watched as said creature landed. She shifting into her vampire mistress form unfolded her large wings from behind her. Blasting forward she grabbed the Tyrant and flew into the air. She wrapping her wings around the struggling creature flew higher and higher into the air. She reaching the highest point she could get turned and said " **Taijutsu: Seismic Toss!** "

She then let the Tyrant go and watched as it crashed into the ground. She shifting back into her human form set down and watched as the scene shifted back to the courtyard of Castle Valentine. Selina with a proud smile on her face said "Good job musume. You already have complete control over your Vampire Mistress/Lord form and your Wolf/Lycan form, and it's only been two hours."( _ **End playing of 115 by Elena Siegman!**_ )

Naruko beaming at the praise said "Yeah well having the shadow clone jutsu helps."

Kurama scratching his muzzle said " **Plus she has the great and powerful Kurama to help her.** "

Naruko rolled her eyes and asked "What's next?"

Jill walking in with a few bloodpops had a kendo stick in her hand as she said "We work on your Kenjutsu while Selina trains Kurama."

Naruko spotting the Kendo Stick asked "What's the stick for?"

Jill giggling said "We're working on your technique before I even think of putting an actual sword in your hands."

Kurama snickered hearing this. Naruko sending a glare at the fox said "Stop laughing Kurama before I return you to bunny form."

A smirk appeared on her face when the fox blanched. Jill shaking her head said "Stop tormenting the fox Musume. Let's go to Raccoon City and start your Kenjutsu lessons."

It was Naruko's time to blanch as Jill had told her about how bad Raccoon city had gotten. Naruko with a little fear in her voice asked "Why there?"

Jill handing Naruko her kendo stick said "Because the best training comes from actual battle and Raccoon City was the outbreak of the T-virus. So it's where you'll be getting most of your training."

Naruko whimpered hearing this as she didn't like the sound of that. Kurama was about to snicker when Selina said "Don't worry Musume. I and Kurama will be training there also."

Kurama's eyes widened hearing this and Naruko wondered if demon's felt fear.

Two days later and Naruko was staring at her brand new sword. It was slender katana with a serrated edge. The blade was pitch black with the kanji for vampire princess on one side of the blade. The guard was strange as it was shaped like two hands. The hilt was normal as it went down. It's design on the other hand wasn't normal as it was like someone had dunked it in blood before sealing it tight. At the butt of the blade a golden charm could be seen dangling. This charm was a the head of a snarling wolf. This sword was very special as it was something Selina called a Soul Slayer or _**Zanpakto**_.

She through Jill's insane training unlocked it's Shikai already. The name of her sword was _**Niklaus Mikaelson**_ and like her gauntlets was named after someone or something both famous and infamous. It was named after the first hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and man was he a badass. Ironically her sword was the man's great granddaughter and had taken up his name in his honor.

Shaking her head she returned to the battle she was in at the moment. She was surrounded by tyrants. Kurama had been with her but the arrogant fox had been swept away by a large horde of zombies. Naruko dropping into her Kenjutsu stance, which was known as the _**Kami no dorei**_ or God Slayer style. She tapping into her inner wolf vanished and started tearing the tyrants down one by one. Pretty soon there was only one tyrant left and it was on it's last leg. Literally.( _ **Restart 115**_ )

Naruko appearing in her full vampire mistress form with her eyes glowing dashed forward and said " **Kenjutsu: Shi no teikoku no hōkai jutsu!"** ( _ **Sword Release: Fall of the Mortal Empire Jutsu!**_ )

The tyrant was sliced clean through as Naruko appeared on the other side of it. It was quickly followed by a good portion of the surroundings. Shifting back into her human form she put her lovely sword in it's case and watched as a normal Kurama trotted up to her. Picking up her pet fox she vanished and appeared back in her room. Sitting down on her bed she felt Kurama curl up in a ball and take his nap. She was about to shut her eyes and take her own nap when a familiar scent hit her nostrils. ( _ **End play**_!)

Her eyes shot open as Jill walked in holding a tray of freshly baked blood cookies. Naruko sitting up accepted the tray and started shoveling the treats in her mouth. She failed to notice fox paws join her hands on the tray. Jill didn't as she giggled spotting Naruko and her partner Kurama shoveling her treats down like they were god's gift to the world. When the tray was clean both the fox and Naruko were stuffed. Kurama didn't even waist a moment as her curled up in a ball and went back to sleep. Naruko now full and bored asked "So what's up now mom?"

Jill laughing said "It's time for you to learn the next step of your Kenjutsu style."

Naruko curious asked "What's the next step?"

She smiling said "Two sword style."

Naruko blinked and asked "What do you mean?"

She holding up her sword watched as it split in two and said "The very premise of our style is to take on as many opponents as possible at the same time. So with enough practice and skill you should be able to activate the final version of it."

Naruko curious asked "What's the final version of it?"

Jill chuckled and the sword transformed into a glowing one. Naruko with large eyes watched as Jill said "This is the final version of the God Slayer style. It's called _**Tengoku no aganai(**_ Heavenly Redemption) and it literally slays gods and other heavenly beings."

Naruko's eyes widened and she asked "But you're a goddess?"

Jill nodded and said "Yes and sometimes Gods need to be put down or things go bad. This is why I'm teaching you the God Slayer style, so that you can take down any wayward gods you come across."

Naruko hearing this nodded and asked "So like you I'm going to have my own final style right?"

Jill smiled and said "Now you're getting it baby."

Naruko standing up stretched and said "Alright let's do it."

Jill smiling said "Alright baby let's go. To Raccoon City at it's worst we go."

Naruko groaned hearing this knowing that she was about to be sore after this training session.

Four days later and Naruko was nursing a headache as she had been using her telepathic abilities on a large group of zombies and had them act as her army. It gave her a massive headache each time she did it, but it would be totally worth it when she used it during the attack. She was nursing said headache in the public hot spring in Konoha. She was alone as apparently all of the other women had gotten word of some pervert being in the area.

Naruko wasn't worried about this pervert as Kurama was swimming in the water and would easily pick up any perverts around. Speaking of her favorite fox he started growling for some reason. She looking at the way he was growling said "If you're the pervert everyone is talking about you have about five seconds to get the hell on before I castrate you with a rusty salted kunai, if you're Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon or Sakura-chan come on in."

She watched as the door slid open and in walked Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, all three with towels on. Smiling she said "Ah my three brats. Welcome to Vacation."

Konohamaru jumping into the water sighed and asked "So now that you're a princess does that make me a prince or am I a knight?"

Naruko giggling as Moegi petted Kurama said "You're both a prince and a knight."

Konohamaru said "Cool."

Moegi now in the water asked "What it's like to be a princess?"

Naruko shaking her head said "Tiring."

Udon confused asked "How so?"

Naruko said "I have to train for the chunin exam finals and on top of that I'm learning how to behave like a princess and I have to figure out what the hell it means to be courted."

Moegi blinked and asked "Who's courting you Neè-chan?"

Naruko scratching Kurama behind the ear said "No one yet, but with my new seat of power and how the civilian side of the council craves power it won't be long."

Konohamaru nodded and was about to say something when Kurama growled loudly. Naruko's eyes narrowed as her nostrils caught the scent of oil and toads. Her ears then picked up perverted giggling. Snarling she stood up and drew Niklaus. She then dashed forward and within the blink of an eye had vanished. The screams of a pervert then filled the air as Naruko hurt the fool.

It would be three hours later and Naruko was sitting in her favorite ramen stand munching down on her favorite meal, one that she claims was made for the gods. She had after delivering a godly beating to the spying pervert moved on from her soak in the hot spring and had decided to get something to eat. So she was in Ichiraku ramen which was for the first time in a very long time busy. Naruko didn't mind as this gave her time to figure out what to do as her mothers wanted her to take a two week break after her training stopped.

They had given her three pieces of paper with letters on them. She had A, B, and C. She had to pick one and they would send her and Kurama there. Said fox(at the moment a bear cub) didn't care just as long as he got to have fun. She didn't blame him as the fox was at a new power and hadn't battled something in years. She slurping up her ramen blinked when someone sat down beside her. Turning she found Anko sitting beside her. Curious she asked "What's up?"

Anko ordering a bowl of ramen said "Why did you do it?"

Naruko confused asked "Do what?"

Anko turning to her asked "Why did you make them treat me better?"

Naruko tilting her head said "Because everyone deserves to be treated in a respectable manner. No matter what."

Anko hearing this blinked several times before asking "Do really believe that?"

Naruko eye smiling at Anko said "Yes I do and so does Kurama."

Anko blinked and asked "Who?"

Naruko pointing to the bear cub known as Kurama, who happened to be eating a bowl of pure beef. Anko was shocked as she hadn't even noticed the bear cub. Shaking her head she looked at Naruko and stared at her face. Naruko opening her eyes knew what Anko was looking for. Anko spotting the sincerity in Naruko's eyes smiled and said "Princess you just got yourself a friend for life."

Naruko giggled and said "Wonderful! Now I have two."

Anko blinked and asked "Who is the first one?"

Naruko pointing at Kurama said "He's both my pet and my guardian. Thus he's my friend for life."

Kurama stopping the consumption of his meal for a few seconds made a happy sound confirming what Naruko had just said. Anko laughed hearing this and downed her ramen. Standing up she said "I've got to get back to work, but maybe later I can help you train or something."

Naruko eye smiling again nodded and said "Sure."

Anko then vanished in the classic leaf shushin. Naruko once she was gone turned to the wall and asked "What's up Kakashi, and Iruka-sensei?"

Ayame confused nearly had an heart attack when both men appeared. Of course Kakashi was still reading his smut. Iruka smiling sat down beside Naruko and said "I'm here to thank you for the summoning contract. My summons are really helpful with keeping the brats entertained and alert."

Naruko giggled as Konohamaru had excitedly told her about Iruka summoning a pack of wolf pups to help the kids stay interested. Kakashi sitting on the other side turned a page in his book and said "I'm here to pick which bloodline I'd like."

Naruko hearing this reached into her jacket and handed him a list and said "I'm sure you already know this but I have more than three bloodlines, but all of them encompass my three _**fundamental bloodlines**_. Here's a list of the essentials of each bloodline and the possible aftermath to your body considering the borrowed Sharingan eye."

Kakashi wasn't the only one to blink hearing her say this. Even Kurama hadn't expected her to say that. Kakashi shaking his head looked at the list and was shocked at how many possible bloodlines he could have. Some of the bloodlines would change shinobi warfare forever. Others would change his life forever. He spotting Dragon blinked and looked at it.

Naruko spotting him read about the Dragon said "If you choose Dragon you should know that there are subspecies of Dragon. Including the legendary _**Hydra**_."

Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his head hearing this, while Iruka started choking on the ramen he had just ordered. Naruko ignoring this turned and asked "How may I help you Anbu-chan?"

Everyone blinked wondering what she was talking about when a certain purple haired anbu appeared. She shocked that she been detected by Konoha's princess said "Hokage-sama would like you to assist in the interrogation of Konoha's prisoner Temari Subaku."

Naruko blinked several times before asking "Why is she being interrogated when I already gave jiji all she knew?"

The anbu said "He wished to verify your info."

Naruko hearing this sighed and stood up. Turning to Kakashi she said "Take your time deciding on your bloodline sensei. It seems as I will be busy for a while."

She then turning to the counter reached into her pocket a laid down several stacks of bills and a few priceless jewels. She bending over and picking up Kurama smiled and said "Keep the change Ayame-chan. Consider it a down payment on your future engagement ring my ramen princess."

Naruko then vanished along with Kurama and the anbu. Ayame with wide eyes had a burning blush staining her cheeks as Naruko had just staked a claim on her. Teuchi cooking some more ramen chuckled at this.

Naruko appearing in the T&I department blinked spotting Ibiki trying and failing to get Temari to talk. Naruko giggled when Temari told Ibiki to go fuck himself. She sitting Kurama down turned to her jiji and asked "What do you need me for jiji?"

He chuckling at her antics said "I figured maybe you could get her to open up and reveal to us what you told me."

Naruko curious asked "How exactly am I supposed to do so?"

He giving her a knowing smirk said "Your mothers were kind enough to give me a dossier of your abilities Naruko. We both know _**how**_ you can do it. So get to it."

Naruko rolling her eyes looked at Kurama and asked "Do you wanna become a rabbit for me?"

Kurama quickly shook his head no as he rather liked being a bear, even if no one besides Naruko wanted to pet him. She spotting this reached out and scratched him behind his ears, making him lean into her hand. Smiling she turned and said "Alright Jiji, tell scarface to get out of my room and get everyone besides Kurama out of here. There's literally no telling what it's going to take to get her to talk."

Sarutobi hearing this signaled for an anbu to get Ibiki. Said anbu doing so then vanished along with everyone else. Naruko sure that everyone was gone turned to Kurama and felt her eyes glow with power. Kurama roared as he changed from barely a cub into a full sized bear. Shaking his head he stretched loving his new size.

Naruko ignoring her lovable pet's actions took off the jacket she was wearing. This jacket had been custom tailored for her. It was a long sleeved black jacket with green biohazard symbols on each arm. On the back the kanji for Reckless Princess could be seen in bright red. Each arm was insulated to keep her from getting cold or sweaty. The most interesting thing about this jacket was that it would expand or shrink according to any transformation she may take.

She was now down to her black top that was specifically designed to stop above her belly button. This top was sleeveless revealing her strong and toned arms. It also revealed the tattoo on her right side near her breast. This tattoo was the image of a snarling dragon. This tattoo in reality was a seal containing the custom made armor Selina had made for her saying that she might need it in her travels. Walking inside of the room she blinked when Temari said "I don't care what you try wimp, I'm not telling you anything."

Giggling Naruko said "Damn calling scarface a wimp. You've got guts."

Temari recognizing the voice turned and sent a glare that could make Kurama flinch at the person who defeated her and got her detained. Naruko spotting this withering glare ignored it and took a seat. Kicking her feet upon the table she asked "So how are you liking your stay at castle shitty?"

Temari still glaring at Naruko said "It's all your fault I'm in this place."

Naruko snorting said "I hate to break it to ya sweetheart but your village is the reason you're in here."

Naruko putting her feet on the ground leaned forward and said "Ya see we have spies everywhere and a little birdie of ours happened to hear ya pops and a certain pedophilic white snake talking. These talks included plans to invade and attack Konoha, which according to the old man is a violation of our treaty."

She then took a break to gauge the reaction of Temari. Said blonde had wide eyes as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Naruko said "That same birdie told us that your brother, Gaara, is the host of the one tails and the seal keeping said sand ridden raccoon is extremely unstable."

Temari was a little afraid now as if Naruko knew this their was no telling who else knew. Naruko using her telekinesis to turn down the lights let her doujutsu appear as she asked "Now the question is why in the world would you attack the village hidden in the leaves, a village known for shinobi and kunoichi like Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade Senju, Minato Namikaze and so many more?"

Temari was now nervous as she had forgotten about the fact that Konoha did produce monsters. Naruko picking up on said nervousness said "Now I think I know why you did what you did. I mean if I a had a little sibling and they had an unstable seal slapped on them to keep back the absolute _**worst**_ of the tailed beast and my father was the one who authorized said thing, plus the daimyo of my country was basically bleeding Konoha dry I'd plan attacks also."

She standing up asked "So all I really want to know is would you Temari Subaku be willing to betray the village that basically sent you into the monster's lair, turned your youngest brother into a homicidal and insomniac weapon, and the village that _**murdered**_ your mother?"

Temari hearing these questions blinked and asked "Would I be safe?"

Naruko smiling said "Of course you would be. I'd personally protect you from anyone trying to harm you."

Temari snorted and asked "Why would you do that?"

Naruko giggled and responded with "Because you my dear and very sexy desert rose are officially under the protection of my clan."

She doing an official bow said "By the way my name is Princess Naruko Elizabeth Valentine. Most people call me Naruko but you my lovely and deadly Temari can call me Eliza or maybe Beth, I'm not sure which."

She turning to the door activated her telekinesis and floated several comfy items into the room along with several tasty food items. Temari blinked as her cell was transformed into a very comfy room. Naruko stopping her show said "I've made this place comfy until I finish talking with the old bones known as jiji and maybe the civilian council. After that we'll see about getting you better digs."

She then walked out of the room. She burst into giggles spotting Kurama sitting on an anbu without a mark on his mask. Kurama looked rather bored and as soon as his eyes met hers he asked could he eat the man he was sitting on. Shaking her head she slapped several seals on the man keeping him from moving and said "After we go talk to the old man and the council."

Kurama blinked when he was transformed into a kitten and placed on her shoulder. The two of them then vanished in a clutter of bats.

Appearing in the council chambers she sat down and asked "Alright now who has questions?"

A civilian that reminded Naruko of a clown raised his hand and asked "Is Suna really going to attack?"

Naruko nodding said "Yeah along with Oto, which is run by the old man's pedophile of a former student."

Tsume asked "Is her brother really the container for the one tails?"

Naruko nodded and said "He sure is. By the way old man, get that pervert of a student of yours to fix his seal, after we stop the invasion as I refuse to let him suffer."

Inochi asked "Did she really call Ibiki a wimp?"

Naruko giggling said "Yeah."

Another civilian asked "Did she know anything about Sasuke?"

Naruko shaking her head said "No and I wasn't expecting her to. Maybe if she was from sound, but she's from sand."

One of the three elders asked "Is there enough time to prepare for the attack?"

Naruko cutting her eyes to Sarutobi said "The old man has already prepared for the attack and has started training again."

Chouza asked "How do you fit into the plans?"

Naruko patting Kurama on the head said "My guardian will take care of the one tails. I myself will be assisting in clearing the village and most likely making sure the old man survives his battle with snake face."

Danzo asked "What is to be done with the girl?"

Naruko said "Absolutely nothing."

The civilians blinked and one of them asked "What do you mean Naruko-sama?"

Naruko wanting some tea doused with blood said "Temari Subaku is under the protection of the royal Valentine Clan. If she is harmed in any way at any point of time I will personally punish those responsible."

Sarutobi now curious asked "Why have you placed her under your protection?"

Naruko giggling said "Because jiji she's rather pretty and I do need wives to help spread my bloodlines."

Eyes widened and one civilian asked "Surely you jest Naruko-sama?"

Naruko shaking her head said "No. I'm one hundred percent serious. I'm gonna make her one of my wives."

She turning to back to Sarutobi said "By the way Sakura Haruno is also going to be one of my wives."

Sarutobi nodding said "Noted."

One of the civilians asked "But why her? You could have any women in the village and you choose an outsider?"

Naruko eye smiling said "I chose her because she's young, her mother was basically murdered by her father to turn her little brother into a weapon, plus-!"

Naruko giggled like a certain white haired pervert and finished with "She's got a pair of breast that could make a saint whistle."

Sarutobi sweat dropped and asked "So what do you plan to do?"

Naruko standing up and popping her back said "My mothers are making me take a vacation. I might try to talk Temari into going with me and maybe even Sakura-chan."

She picking up Kurama who had decided to take a nap said "See you later jiji, councilors."

The both of them vanished in a swirl of vampire bats. Sarutobi shaking his head said "That girl is going to be the death of me."

 _ **Yo what up my pretty ponies. It's Themightyshevenom13 here with Resident Naruko chap 3. This chapter is a little training along with the introduction of Naruko's weapon. We also get our first glimpse of everyone's favorite perverted sage. And Naruko stakes her claim on two females. Pink and Blonde anyone? Cherry and Butter Pecan? If ya don't know it's Sakura and Temari. Sakura is going to be the vampire, sexy siren. Temari is going to be the werewolf, the Savage beast if you will. So next chapter they'll be taking a trip, and both girls will actually be changed. So what legendary beast do you want Kakashi to be? And what do you want Anko to transform into. Also after the invasion and other things Naruko and some others will be taking a trip to the COD: Zombies reality. As always Read, Rate and Review. Also TTJOD-SAMA says he's focusing on the Deathly Super Saiyan for a while. So FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _I've been looking for a way, today. I'm bring you back to life. And if I could find a way Then I would bring back tonight. I'd make you look, I'd make you like. I'd_ _take the coldness from your eyes. But you too me if you love me. Let it Die !_ " **-Let it Die by Starset.**

 **Chapter** **4: Vampires, Werewolves and Demons!**

Two hours later and Naruko was sitting in her room watching her new vampire queen carefully. She had came across S akura walking the streets in deep thought and had approached her pink haired crush. The two of them had then gone to a dining establishment as Sakura had plenty of questions for Naruko. Naruko had answered each question with honest responses and was easily able to tell that her answers had placed Sakura finally back on solid ground. Sakura had then asked her "How do I get stronger?"

Naruko had responded with "You find what's precious to you, and then you fight to defend and protect it."

Sakura had shocked her by saying "I already know what's precious to me, and she's already got a guardian to protect her, plus she's ten times stronger than me."

Naruko curious had asked "Who is this person?"

Sakura had given her a simply sexy smile and said "You my princess."

Naruko had giggled and had asked Sakura if she wanted to be something more, if she wanted to be a legend. Sakura had nodded and said "Just as long as I get to be beside of you."

Kurama who had been eating on the floor had made a gagging sound. So she had paid for Sakura and Kurama's meal and taken Sakura outside to a secluded alley. She had then started a heated make-out session with Sakura that lead to her biting said pink haired girl and turning her into a vampire. Right now the girl was in transition as Selina described it.

Apparently the human body had to decay and destroy most of the essentially human things to become a vampire. Naruko had of course asked did she have to go through transition. Jill had told her no while giving her a tray of blood cookies and explained why. Naruko was more than a vampire and good portion of her functions had already shut off by the time she had truly transformed. This made Naruko regretfully thank the Uchiha, who she planned on gutting like a Sunday pig.

Looking down at her pink haired goddess she smiled softy and stroked her hair, ignoring the fact that Sakura was sweating like a greased pig a day before thanksgiving. This Naruko was actually a clone, as the real one was trying and succeeding in flirting with Kiba's hot older sister. This had happened because she had been walking towards Sakura's favorite restaurant when Anko had appeared and taken her to Anko's favorite little dive. That's when Naruko had met Anko's three friends, one of which happened to be Kurenai-sensei. Naruko's sensory glands had nearly been fried spotting all four gorgeous women in one place.

Thankfully three out of the four women had to bail leaving just her and Hana. Hana had ordered herself a drink and Naruko knowing that the only proven thing in this dimension or reality that could get her buzzed or high was blood, had followed suit. So now they were six drinks in and Naruko could feel that she was getting close to landing Hana. It helped that the girl was as drunk as a fish.

Naruko with a smile on her face said "Kiba must have hit the ugly side of your family, as surely you to can't be related as you're a million times better looking than him."

Hana with a blush on her face said "You're so sweet."

Naruko still with her smile leaned forward and asked "How would you like to find out just how sweet I am?"

Hana taking another sip of her drink nodded and said "Sure."

Naruko hearing this was about to get up when none other than Kiba shows up and said "Alright Hana, mom sent me to come get you and escort you home."

Naruko smiled hearing this and placing a soft kiss on Hana's lips said "Another time then my dear sweet flower."

Naruko then vanished in a clutter of bats. Hana shaking off of her drunk state glared at Kiba and said "Kibbles you baka I was this close to being with a princess."

Kiba having noticed the bats gained wide eyes and asked "Naruko?"

Naruko appearing in Temari's room smiled spotting the blonde haired kunoichi sitting down to a meal. Leaning against the door she asked "So how's the food?"

Temari nearly jumped out of her skin, as Naruko had snuck up on her. She turning to said princess with a glare asked "Anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?"

Naruko walking into the room said "No not really."

Temari rolling her eyes asked "Why are you here?"

Naruko taking a seat on one of the chairs she had gotten Temari said "I came here to maybe flirt with the most beautiful blonde in Konoha."

Temari hearing this blinked and then blushed. Turning her head she asked "So what did your council say?"

Naruko remembering the looks on their faces giggled and said "They had a cow when I told them that I planned on making you one of my wives."

Temari said "Ha I bet they demanded that I be-!?"

What Naruko had said then registered in her mind. Her eyes widened and her jaw nearly scraped the ground. Naruko chuckling at Temari's reaction leaned over and looked at what the suna kunoichi was eating. Naruko blinked as Temari was eating a warmed up tray of tuna. Shaking her head she turned and found Temari still in a state of shock.

Smiling she walked forward and grabbed Temari's face. Kissing the blonde on the lips she drew back and said "You're gorgeous Temari and everyone knows you're deadly, thus why I want you as one of wives."

This kiss made Temari swoon on the spot as a crimson blush spread across her face. Naruko giggling asked "Are you willing to be one of wives Temari Subaku? Do you want to become my savage werewolf queen ripping the heads off of our enemies. Will you be the beastly ravager to counteract my sultry siren?"

Temari hearing this question bit her lip and pondered it for a few minutes. She then asked "Do you promise to let my brothers live after the invasion?"

Naruko smiling softly said "I already planned on letting them both live. In fact I already talked to jiji about helping Gaara out with his giant sand rat problem."

Temari hearing this smiled and asked "Would you love me unconditionally?"

Naruko nodding said "I already plan on doing so."

Temari hearing this closed her eyes and said "Then yes I accept?"

Naruko's heart soared hearing this as she leaned forward and captured Temari in another kiss. This kiss quickly evolved into more. Kurama once again standing guard outside was in the form of a confirmed killer as he was a full grown demonic black panther. He knew that a clone of him, in the form of a fully grown demonic spotted hyena was guarding the clone of Naruko that was right now having an intimate moment with the pink haired no longer filthy ningen.

Kurama spotting a filthy ningen scratched his ear and showed his teeth. He smirked when the ningen yelped and quickly went the other way. He liked that this form inspired the rightful fear in ningen he deserved. His ears then twitched hearing moaning coming from the room behind him. He slapped both paws over his head wishing that his master had slapped a privacy seal up. His ears twitched as his clone was going through the same thing at the castle.

He then hearing a simultaneous scream from both the pink haired and blonde haired ningen whined and growled " **Why I must be subjected to the sounds of her making love to ningen?** "

He gained wide eyes when she herself answered him with " _Because you ate my blood cake, silly fox_."

Kurama whined even louder hearing this.

Two days later and Naruko was staring at the cards once more as she pondered between the two she had left. Kurama had after sniffing the C card had determined it was the dimension full of zombies and Naruko didn't want that at all. So she eliminated that one. So now she was down to A and B. He had sniffed both of them and had discovered the first one was the one with angles, devils and fallen angels that were all in a subtle non-aggressive war. B was the one that had magic and dragons and guild who went around doing things. She was deciding on which one to visit with her two queens.

Speaking of, she watched as the changed Sakura walked in with blood coating her lips. Sakura was no longer the weak insecure girl that the village knew. Her transition had apparently unlocked a warrior princess who was a sexy siren of death. Sakura's hair was back to reaching her ass, which had bubbled. Said hair was like silk at how smooth it was. Her skin was still pale, but now shined with a supernaturally beautiful light. Her formerly very small breast had swelled up to DD-cups and if Naruko was right still had room to grow. Her green eyes shined with a light that could make even the strongest of men shudder. Unlike Naruko who didn't need to show her vampire traits, Sakura did. Her traits were the large jet black wings that were folded up behind her.

Sakura's clothing had also changed, as her emerald eyed queen now wore a tattered black and white dress that was completely ripped at the stomach and stopped at the knees. Underneath this was of course a pair of tight black shorts, a a-shirt and a pair of crystalline gauntlets. Naruko called this the bait and switch, as Sakura would lure her victims in thinking that she was some kind of victim, but once they got in close she would reveal that she was the predator.

Her other queen Temari was off training with Selina in her werewolf abilities. Temari's didn't undergo much of a change, except that she gained muscle mass, as her arms, legs and core were stacked with muscles. In fact Temari had more muscles than Naruko and that was saying something. The thing that showed Temari's relation to the wolf inside was her wolf-like eyes. They glowed in the dark.

Temari's outfit had also changed as she now wore a form fitting top that showed off her arms and core. Going with this top was a pair of jeans that was ripped at the knees. She wore a pair of tennis shoes that had extra cushion as she was going to be jumping a lot and her feet and legs needed support. Temari now had the power and transformation to match her savage nature and Naruko pitied her future enemies.

Her faithful pet, Kurama was laying by her feet in his natural fox form. He had all five tails and was happy about it. What made her smile was that he had the ghost of a tail forming, meaning he was getting back his tails. She then blinked when Sakura asked "Have you decided where we're going my hybrid queen?"

Naruko smiling said "I'm pretty sure we're going to B as Kurama will get to play there."

Kurama hearing this sat up and yipped. Naruko giggling watched as Temari walked in looking like she had just been in a war. Sakura spotting her fellow queen asked "What happened to you?"

Temari popping her back sat down on the couch and said "Raccoon City happened to me."

Naruko and Kurama both blanched hearing this while Sakura was confused. Naruko shaking off her abhorrence of that city asked "Are you capable of travel or do you need to recover?"

Temari popping her joints said "I'm ready to travel."

Naruko hearing this asked "Are you sure?"

Temari smirking said "I'm thrilled that you care babe, and yes I'm sure."

Naruko standing up said "Alright then."

She walking to the section of her room that was blank was about to place the second card when Kurama yipped. Turning she blinked and asked "But I thought you wanted to play?"

Kurama wagged his tails and yipped several times. He then gained a smirk that made Naruko giggle. She replacing the B card held up the A-card. She said "Girls we're about to enter a place where devils and other mythical and legendary being walk amongst the human world."

She then blinked as information filled her mind. She said "We also have to deal with things known as evil pieces."

Shaking her head she placing it on the wall watched as it transformed into a portal. Picking up Kurama she said "Come my queens we have a world to visit."

She then jumped into the portal. Sakura shaking her head grabbed the umbrella she didn't really need and followed her queen. Temari grabbing the glassed made to hide her glowing eyes jumped into the portal. Said portal closed right after and the kanji for Oppai appeared.

The three supernatural females and the demonic fox were all falling from very high up in the sky. Sakura realizing this looked at Naruko and asked "What's your plan for this?"

Naruko giggled and said "Kurama if you will."

Kurama yipped several times as he increased in size. When he was at full height he hit the ground and roared loudly. Naruko landing softy on his back giggled spotting the many demons looking up at him with abstract fear. She jumping down said "Hello my name is Naruko Elizabeth Valentine."

She instantly noticed how the eyes widened and several of the demons whispered anxiously. Ignoring this she watched as Temari and Sakura jumped down from Kurama's back. She giggling at his happy face said "The giant fox is Kurama Y Valentine, he's my pet and guardian. The two lovely ladies are Temari Valentine and Sakura Valentine."

The jaws were scraping the ground and eyes were as wide as plates. She smirking at this turned to Kurama and said " _ **I invoke**_."

Kurama roared as in a swirl of skulls he was transformed into a red headed boy with black markings around his eyes and mouth. Kurama smirking asked " **Is there a reason why I'm in ningen form?** "

Naruko giggling said "Of course Kurama. You Sakura and Temari are part of my evil piece set. You're my indestructible and relentless Rook. Sakura is my brilliant and sultry Bishop, luring fools to their doom. Temari is my lovely and savage queen ripping apart our enemies with a vindicated glee."

All three beings either smirked or blushed. Sakura with a blush said "I guess that makes you our unpredictable and badass King."

Naruko giggling said "Damn right babe."

Kurama laughed hearing this and blinked catching the scent of Jill and Selina heading their way. Naruko also catching the scent turned to spot both of her mothers in fancy dresses looking like nobility at it's finest. Temari and Sakura instantly got down on one knee while Naruko and Kurama stood. Selina pulling Naruko into a hug said "Baby we are members of the 72 pillars. Thus we're very important in this reality. Even the Gods respect us."

Naruko listening asked "What does this have to do with me?"

Jill scratching Kurama behind his ears, ignoring that he was in human form said "There is an arranged marriage that we don't approve of between the youngest daughter of the Gremory Clan and the Youngest Son of the Phenex clan. The male is an arrogant pig who thinks woman are only made to look pretty."

Naruko instantly disliked the male, while Sakura and Temari still wondered what this had to do with Naruko. Selina nuzzling her daughter said "We want you to do what you do best and kick his ass three days from Sunday."

Naruko hearing this asked "Can Kurama kick his ass instead as my favorite fox wants to play?"

Jill shrugging said "Just as long as his ass is kicked and he learns his lesson."

Kurama smirked hearing this and started coming up with plans on what he was going to do to the fool.

Two days later and Naruko and her group were sitting in a human school learning boring subjects. They were here as apparently the Gremory girl was here along with her evil pieces. Kurama was the most bored as he wasn't a pervert like most of the males in this stupid school, and even if he was he wouldn't dare do anything they did.

Naruko, Temari and Sakura were quickly dubbed as three of the most gorgeous woman anyone had ever seen. Sakura being the vampire that she was happily flirted with and lead many of the more eager fools to their dooms, or in some of their cases subjugation. Temari didn't really flirt with eager masses, as she preferred to hunt down and eat the fallen angels or devils that plagued this world. It was rather funny for her when they screamed and begged for help when her jaws clamped down on their throats.

Naruko easily ignored everyone as she searched for the Gremory girl, or maybe another piece for her set. Naruko yawning revealing her sharp teeth giggled when instead of flinching like most people would her fan club swooned. She then blinked as her nose started to twitch. Standing up and ignoring how all eyes went to her she looked out the window. She looking around wondering why her nose was twitching felt her eyes widen and a little blood drip from her nose. Standing in the courtyard talking to a boy who looked lost was a red haired girl that made Naruko consciously lick her lips.

She knew why her nose twitched now as she had found the Gremory girl and Naruko wanted her. She turning to Temari and Sakura who were curious said "I finally found her."

Both females curious got up and looked out the window. Sakura gaining an atomic blush said "Oh my Selina-sama. She is gorgeous with a capital G."

Temari licking her lips like Naruko had done said "I wouldn't mind tasting her."

Naruko giggled and said "Now all we have to do is follow her until she meets the asshole."

Sakura giggled and said "I feel bad for the asshole as all of this waiting is going to make Kurama-kun even more bloodthirsty."

Temari smirked and said "Of course it will, as the apex predator doesn't like be kept waiting."

Naruko laughed hearing this Kurama did fancy himself as an apex predator and she didn't bother telling him otherwise. She sitting back in her seat felt the other two do the same. She eye smiling at the teacher said "Please continue with today's lesson teacher-san."

The teacher nodding got back to teaching his class, secretly enjoying three such gorgeous and attractive females in his class. He wondered if he told them he could get them good grades if they'd let him touch them. He had to stop himself from giggling like a pervert picturing Naruko letting him touch her.

Naruko having picked up every thought of their perverted teacher rolled her eyes and made a signal for the others. Sakura picking the signal up as she flirted with one of her females fans giggled. Temari also picking up the signal yawned and scratched the side of her face. This action made Sakura giggle again as she just got the mission to either kill or subdue the raging pervert of a teacher they had. She licked her lips making her fan club squeal as she couldn't wait to make the man scream as she drained every single drop of blood from his body.

A week later and Naruko was looking on as group of fallen angels did some kind of ritual to drain the sacred gear from a nun. Rias Gremory's evil pieces were there including her pawn Issei who was a pervert. Apparently the boy had made friends with the nun and wished to save her. Sakura was off killing several angels that had pissed Naruko off when they tried to kill her. Temari was actually hidden in the shadows of the building along with Kurama, as both of them licked their chops as the prospect of a good meal.

She spotting the horrified look in the boy's eyes when the fallen angels finished the process decided she should intervene now. Vanishing in a large swirl of bats she appeared in front of the boy in a larger swirl of screeching vampire bats. When it cleared she was revealed standing in all of her glory. She smirking said "I suggest you leave fallen, or you'll become snacks."

The head fallen angel laughing asked "Whose gonna make us a snack. I'm a god now."

Naruko yawning said "No you're just a fallen angel with a little bit of power."

The leader sneered hearing this and was about to attack Naruko when none other than Rias appeared. She spotting Naruko asked "Who are you?"

Naruko doing a slight curtsey said "Princess Naruko Elizabeth Valentine at your service."

She noticed how all eyes widened and the leader of the fallen trembled. Rias with shock in her eyes said "Impossible. Lady Jill and Selina don't have a daughter."

Naruko giggled and said "I assure you they do but first."

She then snapped her fingers. A bone chilling howl then hit the room. In an instant only the leader of the fallen angels was left alive as the rest had vanished in a flurry of fur and teeth. Their screams of agony and pleas for mercy could be heard along with sound of crunching bones. Naruko ignoring this walked over to the dead girl and bent over to inspect her.

Naruko's eyes softened as the nun was an innocent as a newborn baby, or Konohamaru when the kid was asleep. Getting closer she gently kissed the dead girl on the lips and a bright light hit the room, forcing everyone to turn away. When it was clear to look again, everyone gasped as the girl was once again amongst the living. Naruko smiling stood back and set her eyes on the leader.

Her smile dropped and a cold hard look appeared. She then vanished in a burst of pure speed. Instantly both arms of the woman was ripped off and blood started spraying everywhere. Naruko appearing was in the air with both arms in her hands. She also was in her vampire queen form. Naruko vanished again and the woman's legs were removed. Her legs joined her arms on the floor, both sets still bleeding.

Naruko appearing in front of the screaming fallen angel had glowing eyes. She stabbing her hand into the chest of the woman, pulled out the still beating heart of the fallen angel. Naruko crushing the heart said "You killed an innocent soul all for your selfish purpose. I sentence you to eternal damnation in the belly of the Shinigami."

All eyes widened when the woman literally vanished. Naruko shifting back into her human form yawned and turned to her audience. She couldn't help but giggle spotting all of the shocked faces. She then turned when a fox form Kurama trotted into the room covered in the blood and feathers of the fallen angels he had consumed. Picking her favorite fox up she asked "Did you enjoy your meal Kurama?"

He wagging his tails yipped several times and licked her face. She giggled again and said "Good as I'm pretty sure you can't eat your next opponent."

She turning as a full Temari walked out of the shadows asked "How were they?"

Temari picking her teeth said "No different from the regular angels."

Naruko smiled hearing this and looked up at the window. She asked "How did you enjoy your meal my sultry siren?"

Sakura dropping down from the window and making Issei jump said "Angel blood doesn't taste as good as fans. Not even their supposed holy tint made it taste good."

She walking over to Naruko asked "Want to try?"

Naruko shaking her head said "No, I prefer regular blood."

She then setting her eyes on the wide eyed Rias said "Milady Rias I believe we have some things we should discuss, including the arrangement your parents made dealing with the Phenex clan."

Rias's eyes widened even more, but she still nodded, wondering what they had to talk about.

 **Yo what's up my fellow survivors it's The Mighty She-Venom here with the 4th chapter of Resident Naruko. This chapter we have the transformation of Sakura and Temari. Like stated before one is a vampire while the other is a werewolf. The transformations will either be dramatic or not. The example is Sakura's transformation. The clothing was inspired by actual vampire lore. That's right we looks shit up people. To be exact before we even start any story we tend to research what we're writing about extensively. This includes TTJOD. Recently we've been playing Dead By Daylight and love it. Mainly playing as the killer. I prefer the huntress, while Lola likes playing as the Trapper. TTJOD plays as the Shape or the Hillbilly.**

 **Lola Senju "We have a question for you guys and girls. Do you want lemons in our stories, specifically this one and two others we've been working on. By the way when we post our God of Destruction fic we're gonna post 10 chapters at once so you'll have a ton to read. Also how do you guys want Kurama to deal with the asshole known as Riser? It'll be two chapters so you have plenty of time to figure it out. If you do want lemons who do you want it to be between. Like do you want Naruko and Anko to have a lemon scene or Sakura and Ino or even Temari and Hana. Let us know and we'll try it out before we do it officially. Also She-Venom would like to know if you guys have any requests for transformation or places they can visit. Anyway as always Read Rate and Review. PM if you have any questions or ideas. Until then stay thirsty my friends."**


End file.
